The present invention pertains to a fuel cell system with fuel cells displaying cooling channels which fuel cells are combined to form a fuel cell stack, with a coolant cycle in which coolant is circulated by a pump and a main cycle which includes the cooling channels, and with a heat storage unit and a heating device. The invention also pertains to a process for operating such a fuel cell system.